Many fulfillment centers, manufacturing centers, and other large-scale processing facilities deploy robotics to assist humans in performing many different tasks. Many of these robotic components can be purchased off-the-shelf for use in various environments. However, not all robotic components are compatible with one another due to differences in control information, among other possible compatibility differences. This typically requires an entity to use a same type of robotic components, typically offered by a same vendor, to enable the entity to control the robotic components from a single management system (or controller). However, in some instances, entities may want to use robotic components from different vendors, such as to reduce overall costs by acquiring lower priced robotic components, based on availability of robotic components, based on functionality of robotic components, and/or based on other considerations. In order to use different types of robotic components, these entities may have to use different management systems to control the different types of robotic components, which may be costly and may present other challenges, such as synchronizing of actions between the different systems when robotic components are used together to perform time-dependent actions.